Word Love
by CaSimmons
Summary: Jasmine is in love with John Cena...does he feel the same way about her?
1. Default Chapter

The Confession  
  
"There is no possible way in hell that I can tell him that I like him!" Jasmine said. "You could if you tried." Torrie urged her. "Torrie just give it up there is no way in hell that I can tell John that I like him!" Jasmine protested. "If you don't tell him then I will." Torrie stated. "You better not." Jasmine growled. "Then do something about it!" Torrie urged. "Paul put me in a new angle. He wants me to start going out during John's matches and distracting him. I told him that I didn't want to so he said that I could start going out and helping him during his matches." Jasmine stated. "That's perfect! Once the angle gets going and he starts questioning you about why you are helping him just tell him the truth." Torrie said. Jasmine thought about what Torrie was saying for a minute because she hadn't honestly thought of that. "I'm just scared of what his reaction will be when I tell him. I mean what if I tell him why and he laughs in my face or tells me he doesn't feel the same way that I do?" Torrie patted her shoulder because she could hear the tears forming in Jasmine's voice. "He's a good man Jasmine he wouldn't do anything like that. If he would laugh in your face I would kick his ass you know that." Torrie joked. "Yeah right. He'd probably enjoy that." Jasmine laughed. Just then Paul Heyman walked in. "Jasmine can I talk to you a minute?" "Yeah sure Paul. I'll meet you at the hotel Torrie." Jasmine said and walked with Paul Heyman to his office. "The reason why I wanted to see you is to tell you that since the pay per view is in a few days I'm going to go ahead and start the angle of you and John then. I know how you feel about him and I was wondering if you wanted me to make this a love angle?" "Oh Paul! Would you please?" Jasmine asked. "Of course I will. I had planned on doing it that way anyway but I wanted to make sure that it was alright with you first before I started anything. I'll talk to John here in a little bit and tell him about it. I'm not going to tell him when it starts or what you'll be doing because I'm going to let you surprise me. I know that you can come up with some good ideas so I'll let you take control of everything." "Thank you Paul for having so much faith in me." Jasmine stated. "No problem." Paul said. Jasmine smiled and went out to her car. That's when she saw Matt Morgan standing beside her car. "Oh great." Jasmine mumbled to herself. "Ready to go on our date?" Matt asked. "Matt we aren't ever going to go on a date I told you that. I'm not interested in you. I will never be interested in you so get that through your head." It was then that Jasmine noticed the anger forming in his eyes. "You will go out with me...one way or another!" Matt growled and started towards her. Jasmine looked around and saw Eddie Gurerro talking to Kurt Angle. "Eddie! Kurt! Help me please!" Matt grabbed her arm and she passed out from fear. The next thing Jasmine knew she was waking up on a couch with Kurt and Eddie standing over her. "Where am I?" Jasmine questioned. "You're in your room. You passed out when Matt grabbed you and we brought you back here." Kurt answered. Jasmine start to sit up but she got dizzy. "Be careful. Sit up slowly." Eddie said. "Thank you two so much for helping me. He's been stalking me here lately and I got scared because I didn't know what he was going to do when he grabbed me." "It's no problem Jasmine. I'm just glad that we were there to help you." Kurt stated. "Will one of you call Torrie for me? I was supposed to meet her in her room when I got here." "I'll do it." Eddie said. There was a knock on the door and Kurt went to go get it. "Is she okay?" Jasmine heard Paul ask. "I'm fine Paul. Come on in." Paul walked in and took her hand. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Paul questioned. "I don't know. I guess I never took it seriously because I never thought that he would get violent." Jasmine heard someone pound on the door and got scared. She looked at Kurt who was looking out the peep hole on the door. "It's Lesnar." Angle said. "Don't let that asshole into my room." Jasmine growled. Paul smiled and went out to talk to Brock. "You know Mami one day you are going to have to forgive him for what he did to Zach Gowen." Eddie said. "No I don't." Jasmine stated and crossed her arms. 


	2. Jasmine's Dad

Jasmine's Dad  
  
She suddenly felt a feeling of calming come over her. "Kurt open the door." He looked at her strangely but did as she said to do. He was shocked to see the Undertaker standing there with a black rose. "She okay?" Kurt looked at Jasmine questioningly. She just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Kurt to let him in. The Undertaker walked in and smiled at her. "Kurt, Eddie would you give us a few minutes alone?" Jasmine asked. They both nodded and walked out of the room. "How are you feeling Pet?" Undertaker asked her. "I'm doing good Father. It's good to see you." "It's good to see you too. I heard what happened and came as soon as I could." "Thank you. You didn't have to though. I know that you are wanting to keep a low profile until Wrestlemania." Jasmine stated. "I know that I didn't but I wanted to. I'm sorry that I was not there to protect you." "It's okay. I understand. Eddie and Kurt were there thankfully. Have you heard any news about the new angle that Paul put me in?" Jasmine asked. "No I can't say that I have. Tell me what's going to be going on." "I'm starting an angle at No Way Out where I'm going to start going out during John Cena's matches and helping him. Paul is going to let me do what I want with the angle and he said that if I chose to...which I did that I could make it a romantic angle." Jasmine said and smiled. "This makes you happy then?" He asked. "Very much so. You know how I am in love with John." "I am happy for you then, I hope that everything goes well between you two. Sadly I must go now before I am spotted by too many people. Just know that in heart and in spirit that I am with you and I will always be." Undertaker said and kissed her forehead. "I'll never forget that because I can always feel you here with me." Before Jasmine could say another word a cloud of smoke filled the room and then he was gone. 


End file.
